


Nurse Reader

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: This is a self-indulgent little piece of fluff where Genji gets the flu, and you take care of him.





	

You were standing outside Genji's room with none other than Dr Angela Ziegler. You admired her intelligence and kindness greatly. That kindness was probably wearing thin given how tired she was. It was visible on her face and in her sagging figure. Half of Overwatch was sick with the latest version of the flu. You wouldn't be surprised if they caught it because they working so hard immediately after being recalled. Dr Ziegler had been working day and night in the medical bay, keeping everyone comfortable until the little epidemic blows over. Unfortunately, it has spread so far that some of your colleagues had been forced to confine themselves to their own beds in their own rooms. The medical bay was just too full.

You silently thank your parents for your good genes. You hardly ever get sick. Once or twice a year at most. As one of the few remaining healthy ones, you had been worried that you were going to be told that certain missions were too important to put on hold, and that you were going out in the field alone. You did not feel ready for that. Your relief was obvious when Athena eventually announced over the comm that no one was to leave the Watchpoint until the flu ran its course.

You glance at Dr Ziegler, hoping your nervousness didn't show on your face. Instead of being sent into the field, you were given a different kind of mission. You were to be Genji's glorified nurse. He was no sicker than anyone else at the Watchpoint, but if he got worse, Dr Ziegler wanted to be notified immediately. Something about his body not being able to fight illness as well as other agents. Otherwise, you were to help keep him comfortable.

Dr Ziegler briefly pushes a finger to the console next the door, and it slides open. You follow her into the room, carrying a holopad in your right hand. She walks up to the shiny, metallic figure lying on the bed.

The first thing you notice is that his visor is off, exposing his discoloured and scarred face. You've always wanted to get a glimpse, so immediately your eyes home in on the different features of his face, drinking it in. The scars criss-crossing his cheeks and nose, and the distinctive lack of any kind of facial hair (probably because of the scarring, you think). You're surprised to find that despite all this, you get the strong urge to kiss him. The spell is broken, however, when a cough wracks his whole body. Oh, right; you're here because he needs help. You start wishing you were here under different cercumstances, but you push that feeling away quickly. Your colleague is sick, and you're going to do your best to help him.

Dr Ziegler is standing to the side of Genji's bed, asking him how he's feeling. He answers her quietly, due to the soreness of his throat. You can't make out what he's saying. She seems satisfied at his answers, so she turns to you and gestures for you to sit in the chair close by. You obey as she walks past you to leave the room, no doubt to return to the medical bay as soon as possible. You briefly feel bad for her but then turn to the bed.

His eyes are on your face. They're a beautiful, warm red-brown. You're wishing you could stare into his eyes for the rest of the day, when he coughs again, squeezing his eyes shut. You push your irrelvant thoughts aside once again. A thought occurs to you, and you ask him if his throat is too sore to talk. He nods. You're a little disappointed. You wanted to ask him about his cyborg body, and possibly about his past. You'd heard it was colourful.

You tell him that he should ask you if he needs anything. He nods again and shuts his lovely eyes to rest. You pull up your holopad. The front page of a fanfiction website is displayed on the front. You leisurely look over your subscriptions, checking to see if any of the writers have updated your current favourite fanfictions. You're in luck; there are a few new chapters.

You blow through the new chapters too fast, and you're left hungry for more. Absentmindedly, the holopad drops in your hands, and your eyes drift to Genji's resting form. The blankets are only pulled up to his hips. The inter-locking pieces of metal wrapping around his torso mimic a trim waist and muscled chest of a real human body so well that your mouth starts to drop open a little as you let yourself stare longer at the shape of his body than you normally would. You're wondering if the metal would feel warm or cold under your fingers, when you shut your mouth and look away quickly, chastising yourself for a being a creeper. You bring the holopad back up and force yourself to surf the internet.

As the day wears on, you're able to help Genji a few times. First, he asks for water. Not once does he ask for food. That answers the question of whether he eats, you think. The second time, he asks for tissues. An hour later, he surprises you by asking you to wash his face. At first you're confused (and slightly blushing), but then you realise he's probably been sweating from the fever. You do as he asks, as gently as you can. He nods his thanks and rolls over to rest again. He continues to make reasonable requests throughout the day, and you fulfill each of them as best you can.

This goes on for three days. You get up early each morning to spend as much time as possible at his side. You don't want to be elsewhere if his condition gets worse. Neither of you say much. You catch yourself staring at his body a few more times, questions about it on your mind. Thankfully, your favourite fanfiction writers supply you with steady updates to distract you.

At the end of the fourth day, it's time for you to head back to your own room again to sleep. You tell him so and start to get up to leave. He surprises you again by reaching out his hand and grabbing yours, holding it weakly. The tired expression on his face contains a little bit of pleading for you to stay. You must have made an impression on him despite silence filling most of your days together. Instead of staying, you tell him you can't take care of him without sleep, apologize, and leave for your room.

You wake up early again to get back to tending to Genji. You're lifting yourself out of bed, when you suddenly notice an ache deep in your body. Oh, shit. So much for your good genes. You whine a little out loud, partly from the ache and partly from your sad realization. Dr Ziegler is going to take you off nurse duty whens she finds out you're sick, too. You're feeling miserable, but you can't just disappear on Genji without telling him why. You throw some comfortable clothes on and leave your room to find his.

You stand in his doorway, coughing, a sad look on your face.

Hearing the sound of your coughing, he turns over to look in your direction. He stares at you with tired eyes for a few moments. Silently, Genji lifts the edge of his blanket high. You walk over as fast as your legs carry you, the flu having eliminated your ability to feel embarrassed at seeming too eager. You gingerly lay down on the bed next to him. You roll over to face him, snuggling close. He lowers the blanket, and his arm, to wrap around you. You both close your eyes and stay that way for as long as you can get away with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
